Shadow of fate
by Chropecious blade
Summary: Molly is determined to win the great race and get that one wish, she'll do anything even if that means beating some new friends and enemies, features my own characters and characters from the anime,please R&R!
1. Missing Racer

Oban Star Racers

Shadow of fate

Chapter one:Missing Racer

A young girl of about 15 sat atop a hill on the quiet planet, Oban was almost never quiet. This was a rare luxury for anyone, home lander or visitor. The sky was a wonderful mixture of gold, red, and blue: the trees swayed back

and forth with the strong but slow winds. The girl was sitting with her chin on her knees and her arms crossed, something was troubling her. In front of her was a giant lake filled with various pillars and ruins, mostly used for

practice. A few yards back was the earth teams base, in an office on the top floor Don Wei searched through various papers until he found the one he was looking for. It was a newspaper artical titled Female racer Maya is killed

in a horrible reck. A strong sadness took over him but he suppressed his tears, he would not cry for this woman he claimed to not know. He found a section of the artical with an interview with the family and read:

Interviewer: "Sir this must be an overwhelming experience for you."

Husband Don Wei: "Yes it is very... overwhelming. I can't believe she's gone, and poor Eva saw the whole thing."

Interviewer:"Don Wei, will you still continue your career in the racing business?"

Don Wei: "It will be hard but I'll do what I must."

Interviewer: "Yes and what about Eva?"

Don Wei: "I'll figure something out, I have nothing more to say, goodbye sir."

He shifted his eyes to a picture on the side of the article section, it seemed to be a younger version of himself and a small child. He studied it for a long time then realized that the girl was Molly. He laid the paper down on his desk

and sat solemnly for a few minutes till Jordan busted into the door.

"Don Wei", Jordan said worriedly.

"Yes what is it Jordan? This better be important I'm a very busy man!"

"Sir it's Molly she's been kidnaped!"

"What, we need her for the race", he stood up and walked towards the door.

Jordan noticed the article and looked at the picture, immediately knowing who the two were, "Um sir do you know Molly from some where?"

Don Wei ignored him and left the room, he called for Koji and Stan and told them to search for her. He then headed for Rick's room but stopped when he noticed Rick outside. He hurried to him with the news.

"What, the little one, oh I knew something like this would happen!"

"I need you to keep guard of the ship Rick", Don asked him.

Rick agreed then headed inside to his room, Don and Jordan got on a hover craft and headed into town to search for her.

Molly awoke in a dark chamber, her arms and legs were bound together. A dim light from a dirty window was her only light, the place smelled of sewage. She peered around the chamber, seeing only shadowed objects, then she

heard a moaning sound from behind her. She turned slowly and saw only darkness.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer.

"I said who's there?"

Still no answer.

"You better show yourself before I get angry!"

At those words an old alien crawled out from the shadows, it was old and very weak.

"Are you okay?"

"Who...are...you", the alien slowly said with a rough voice.

"I'm Molly, I'm the lead star racer for the earth team; and what is your name?"

He hesitated for second then slowly spoke, "I am Kiog, I'm from the planet Neptuag... it was an ancient planet filled with peace."

"What happened to it and how'd you get here?"

He sighed then begun, "My planet neighbored the Crog planet, we were at peace for thousands of years until one day the Crogs attacked, led by Colonel Toros; a fierce bloak. He commanded them to enslave every last one of us

so the Crogs could harvest are planet in case they ran out of resources. Those who refused were imprisoned or killed, so here I am. We tried to fight back but lost horribly, at the end of the war, are planet was useless so they

took some of us as slaves but killed most of us, and blew up the planet."

Molly was saddened by the story, she suddenly became even madder at the Crogs, "Don't worry I'll find a way outa here for the both of us!"

Kiog shook his head saying that this was a Crog prison, he'd been their 500 years and had 325 escape attempts and was punished serverly. Molly didn't care, she was determined to find a way out. She started by trying to get the

binds off, she struggled for several minutes then broke free. She hurried to Kiog and freed him from the bounds, he thanked her then watched as she thought of a plan. Right when a bright idea came to her head, a Crog entered

the room, he held a small black device in his right hand.

"So I see you're awake, good now we can test out are device."

"No please, not on her! Please I beg of you", Kiog pleaded.

"What device Kiog?"

"Haha you didn't tell her, how Neptuagan of you! Kiog is you're next opponent in the great race!"

Molly turned to Kiog who bore a saddened face, she was confused.

"You see we have implanted a device on Kiog to triple his racing abilities, you see on Neptuag he was the prize racer."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to be your friend Molly!"

"Ha a Neptuag never tells the truth, we just took you so you wouldn't have time to get ready. So you can go now, but Kiog it's time to go! You have a race to win. Then in the next round we will crush you, hahaha!"

The Grog opened the barred door and let her go, she turned to Kiog then left.

Molly found her way out and into the city streets, she didn't want to face Kiog, a champion of a planet, her new friend. She wondered around a bit until Don and Jordan found her. They talked all about it on their way back to the

base, they found Kojie and Stan sitting at the base entrance when they entered. Everyone except Rick greeted her back, he was fast asleep. Don called Molly into his office after first putting away the clutter of papers from earlier.

She knocked on his door and he permitted her entry, he was sitting in a large chair with a serious look about himself.

"I know this 'Kiog' befriended you but I want you to beat him tomorrow okay! I don't care if he's the champion of a dead planet, you are the earth team racer, is that clear?"

"Yes sir", she saluted him then left.

He remembered the picture as she left and was about to speak when he stopped and thought how foolish it would've been. How could he not remember a wife and daughter. He thought about it for the rest of the day then fell

asleep.

Molly laid on the grass with her arms stretched out to the sides, Jordan approached from behind and sat down beside her.

"Hey Jordan!"

"Hey Molly I just wanted to see if you were felling okay?"

"I'm good, well nervous actually."

"You, nervous I didn't know that was a word in your dictionary, it'll be all right trust me. We'll beat the snot out of the Neptuag planet!"

She sat up and turned to him, "Thanks Jordan!"

He blushed then said it was no problem, she gave him a long hug then went they both went to bed.

A/N: Sorry bout the shortness, the next one will have a race, good and long one, probably two chapters. So please stay tuned. Next chapter: Kiog the Unstoppable 


	2. Kiog the Unstoppable

Oban Star Racers 

Shadow of Fate

Chapter two: Kiog the Unstoppable

The morning sky was grey, the air was thick and moist, a thick fog cover the land. Almost everyone on Oban was asleep save for a few beings, one of them was the young optimistic lass; Molly. However, at this moment she was the determined Eva, the one determined to win and prove to her father that she was his daughter. She sat in the earth team star racer which hover over a large lake, she was training and thinking. She had been practicing since the first light of day, which was three hours earlier. She was revaluating her last race which she almost lost her life. She had to be stronger or she'd never make it through the upcoming rounds and would definitely lose to the Crogs. She thought about how foolish it was to put both, Jordan and herself, their lives at risk. Next time she'd be stronger, next time she'd be faster, next time she'd win because she was better. Then the she thought of the strange matter with her family; thinking 'how could he not remember me, his own daughter'. She didn't understand how a person could not have one memory of their child, think that it doesn't exist, she just couldn't grasp it. She thought as hard as she could but nothing and then she thought about her mother and in without a moments notice the entire accident flashed before her eyes. The wild crowds, the determined racers, and the look of joy on all the faces. She remember exactly what her mother said to her: "I'll win this match as quick as possible, then we'll all go out for a picnic and ice cream and run around all day! I love you Eva, bye."

She was suddenly flushed with tears, she would never have that picnic with her family, they were all gone, her mother killed in a racing accident, and her father who couldn't even recall her true name. She then griped the controls as tight as she could and resumed her training, she only had three days until the next match.

The arena was fool of all different species, human and alien alike. The hot sun beat down on the excited viewers as they waited axiously for the match to begin.The three annoucers approached the microphone announcing the two teams, team Earth and team Neptuag. Molly slowly pushed the ship forward to the center of the arena and faced the gate, in a matter of seconds her opponent appeared, a giant red ship with a yellow stripe on the side entered the arena, it was more than thrice the size of Molly's ship. It was triangular shaped at the front, and had six large spike wheelsat the back, that's where the booster was held for safety, on both sides of the ship were thre giant rapid fire machine guns, atop was a one giant laser cannon, and on the bottom a giant metal case whichheld in something very large. The top and bottom of the ship were maroon and the sides were a dull yellow, the spike wheels were all black and the spikes were maroon aswell. They both hovered and stared at the gate for a second then both looked at the other challenger, both with determined eyes. In the cockpitt of the large ship Kiog sat with a glazed look in his eyes as if he wasn't all there. He contacted Molly by screen, she accepted it; as his face appeared on the screen she grew frightened. He'd been beaten horribly, his face was scarred completely, his eyes were not the same as before, no longer kind eyes, but the eyes of a determined challenger, the same eyes she remembered from her mother before she raced her last race.

His low, raspy voice begun, "Molly, I know you may believe that I was making up everything I said before but it's the truth. The Crogs are a vile race whose only purpose is destruction, please defeat me today and keep them from winning. You must be careful today against me, they are using a berserker chip on me. They can control me whenever they wish, if the circumstances would've been different I would've loved to be your friend, now you have a race to win!"

"Okay Kiog I'm gonna win it and find a way to save you from the Crogs control!"

"No Molly you don't have to."

"Yes I do, that's what friends are for, and besides I hate the Crogs just as much as you do! Now let's race Kiog", they both shot straight through the open gate and begun the race.

Molly sped several yards ahead of Kiog, his ship was going very slow. In the Crog base Colonel Toros watched the screen angrily, he pointed to one of his henchmen as a signal to activate the chip. A deafening ring sounded in his head, driving him wild, his brain was confused and knew not what to do, then his brain just crashed, destroying his memories from the last ten years. Then a signal telling his brain what to do was sent out by the chip, his brain reactivated and he returned but not as the Kiog who knew Molly but as a horrible monster who'd do anything to win, even kill his opponent.

However, she knew not of his transformation and just continued through the track until she heard a loud roar, one she'd never heard before. She turned to see a giant beam destroying the concrete wall behind her and Kiog's racer speeding through the black smoke and crumbling concrete. His ship was in front of hers in mere seconds. She couldn't believe that ships speed,with all the weapons on it she thought it be slow.

"Hey Jordan, this is going to be a tough race to win but I know we can do it. Now give me some cover fire!"

"Okay here goes", he pulled the guns to the right side and started firing, but Kiog's ship was too fast, "Molly, his ships way too fast I can't hit it!"

"Damn! Here goes nothin'!"

She then sped forward as fast as she could until she was almost side by side with him.

She knew this was stupid but had to try it out, she rammed into the side of his ship as hard as possible, the ship barely budged. It was Kiog's turn, he rammed her as hard as possible into a nearby wall, crushing one side of the ship, she took a couple seconds to recover then raced after him, she returned to his side.

"Now Jordan fire!" He shot rapidly at the enemy racer, each attack left small scorch marks on the racer.

"It's no use, are weapons are worthless against this guy!"

"Don't give up yet Jordan, I know we can win!"

Molly sped forward, now at the limit of normal speed for her racer. She was now head to head with Kiog, she rammed it continuously until she noticed a giant wall, lain as an obstacle standing in her path, she drove straight up and then down to the other side. She was behind him again, but not for long, she pressed forward, exceeding the limit. She was now in front, she slowed until the back of her ship was right in front of her, she positioned the boosters directly in front of the face of the enemy racer.

"Hope you can forgive me for being dirty but I must win, sorry Kiog", she activated hyper drive, the boosters bursted with flame and rained down upon Kiog's racer, melting most of the shipsface and sending his ship crashing down into the shallow water below.

Molly raced forward at an incredible speed, she was only a little ways from the end of the track, she was sure of victory now. Suddenly Kiogs racer slammed into the side of the ship with the spike wheels smashing into one of the boosters, stopping the hyper drive completely.

The racer was thrown down, but did not crash. Then Kiog's ship slammed down on Molly's ship, sending the spikes through tops of the boosters and one through the cock pit, almost hitting Molly. Luckily only the top of the spike slashed her shoulder. Kiogs racer let her up,then slowed till it was behind Molly then ran straight into the back of her ship sending her forward into the front glass of the cock pit, a thin line of blood slid down from her head, her brain was spinning madly, the pain was unbearable.

"Molly are you okay?"

"Yeah... just a bruise!"

Kiog started firing all the machine guns wildly at them, Molly managed to dodge most but was hit a few times on the sides. She was starting to lose vision in one eye and her head started ringing wildly, she wiped away the blood and kept driving. Then Kiog slowed back a few feet and loaded energy for his laser and then there was the roar of the powerful blast again, she knew it would be over if she was hit. She drove straight up into the air and dodged the laser. Unexpectantly, the laser rose and chased after her; she needed a plan and fast.

"Molly you've got to get behind the other racer", Don Wei's voice came to her from the screen.

She then flipped the racer backwards until she was behind Kiog. The laser stopped and Kiog flew forward then turned to face her.

"Kiog, please just let us pass!"

"Pass... never... you are my enemy... you must die... DIE!"

The ship shot straight at Molly, who dodge quickly and let his ship run into a wall.

She raced onward, she could see the winning gates now. Kiog suddenly landed in front of her, she stopped; their racers faced each other, both had been scarred. Then the giant case under the racer lowered down and revealed what looked like the hilt of a sword, then Molly suddenly realized that the case was the sheath of a sword. Two giant metallic arms shot out from the sides of his racer, they grabbed the hilt of the sword and unsheathed it with incredible speed. The speed shot a gust of wind so fast that it slashed a straight line through the cracked front glass of the cock pit, giving Molly a small cut on her forehead.

She stared in awe at a giant metal Katana that was bigger than her own racer. Then, to make matters worse, a laser was generated around the blade side. They were going to lose if they couldn't get past him, she thought quickly, waiting for suggestions from Jordan or her father. The robotic arms flipped the sword several times, if only to frighten her more. Kiog stared straight at her and she stared back, he was no longer the short term friend she'd made, but a being with only one purpose, to win.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! Will Molly and Jordan be defeated by Kiog, find out in the next chapter: Duel of Fate.


End file.
